The present invention relates to two wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and the like, and more particularly to devices for laterally stabilizing such vehicles.
Traditionally, two-wheeled vehicles have been laterally stabilized for parking or storage by a kick-stand, which can prop up the vehicles as it leans against a folding leg of the stand. In the case of heavier motorcycles, the stand is laterally symmetrical and folds longitudinally. Such stands are difficult to use, particularly by smaller riders of the heavy motorcycles. Also, such stands impart heavy load concentrations on pavement such as asphalt, which gets soft on hot days which can cause a heavy motorcycle to fall over when the bottom extremity of the stand digs into the pavement. Moreover, the motorcycle is raised significantly above normal riding height when parking thus further contributing to instability.
Other stabilizer devices of the prior art include outrigger wheels that are powered for raising and lowering thereof when the vehicle is either moving or at rest. For example, Archer U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,837 discloses outrigger wheels that hydraulically retract into wheel wells of a motorcycle body portion, a mechanical spring otherwise urging the wheels into contact with a roadway surface. Among the disadvantages of the Archer device is the possibility of internal hydraulic leakage following retraction of the wheels, resulting in unwanted lowering of the wheels, especially on long trips, unless the hydraulic system is continuously or periodically activated. Also, the load-carrying capacity of the outrigger wheel is limited by the mechanical spring, which must be overcome by the hydraulic system when the wheels are raised.
Willman U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,894 discloses hydraulically activated motorcycle outrigger wheels that lock in place when down at each side of the motorcycle for stop-and-start driving, parking, and for handling while not being ridden. Unfortunately, the device of Willman is excessively complex and expensive to provide, while being subject to shortcomings in common with all hydraulic systems, such as external leakage. Further, the device of Willman is bolted to a frame of the motorcycle ahead of the rear wheel, making the device unsuitable for use on many motorcycles, and at least potentially compromising needed frame strength of the motorcycle by requiring holes to be drilled in the frame.
Thus there is a need for a lateral stabilizer for two-wheeled vehicles that avoids the shortcomings of hydraulic systems, while providing an inexpensive alternative.